bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Archangels
: "Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're Heaven's most terrifying weapon. And they're...tied to Prophets, you could say. Let me put it another way. If anything threatens a Prophet, anything at all, even if a Prophet was in the same room as even the most powerful demon, then the most fearsome wrath of Heaven will rain down on that demon to destroy that threat." : — Oracle speaks to Rayne about Archangels Archangels are the first, earliest, and strongest class order of angel caste created by God, chief angels of higher rank with far greater power than any ordinary angel, being looked at as Heaven's most fearsome wrath, among the highest angels in the celestial hierarchy. They are basically generals in God's army and are immensely powerful beings, as well as the highest-ranking celestials on Heaven's chain of command. Visually, Archangels appear with larger wings and stand more powerful than their normal kin. They were among the first angels to be created, after Oracle and the Seraphim, arguably making them God's first creations, older than Turok-Hans. Like Oracle and the Seraphim, Archangels were hard to make and are hard to revive, as they were formed from such powerful primordial energies of creation which no longer exist after the physical plane and universe were created After the creation of Oracle and the other Seraphim and the imprisonment of the Darkness, the Archangels were the first angels to be created, arguably making them some of God's first creations, older than Turok-Hans but the Seraphim predate them. They answer directly to God and serve as the leaders and generals of the Heavenly Host with dominion over all lower angels, as well as higher angels, such as the Powers and even the Cherubim. Archangels are one of the higher classes of angels that were granted human bodies of their own to distinguish them from their lower brethren and to better allow them to perform their duties on earth. As such they resemble humans in all ways but for their great strength and enormous feathery wings that unfurl from their upper backs. Chief angels, they have authority over all other angels and possess powers and responsibilities that lesser angels do not. There are seven Archangels and they were created in this order: Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael and Gabriel. Michael is the mightiest and the most loyal archangel, Lucifer is the most prideful and avaricious, Ariel is the most compassionate and friendliest, Uriel was the most impatient and proudest, Sariel was the smartest and most political, Raphael is the most ruthless and imperious, while Gabriel is the most mischievous and deceptive. After Lucifer's infamous rebellion and imprisonment and following Oracle's departure into exile, Gabriel went into hiding amongst the pagan gods and Ariel left to find Oracle, whilst Michael, Uriel, Sariel and Raphael continued running Heaven with God and schemed to take over the universe. The angel Metatron was also considered to be an Archangel by other Angels, until he revealed that he was simply a regular angel who was chosen to be the Scribe of God. History Creation After creating His first creation, the Original Seraphim Angel Oracle, after locking away the Darkness, and after the failed experiment and death of the other seraphs, God eventually created seven chief celestial angelic beings whom He christened Archangels — creating them in the following explicit order: Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel. The archangels acted as siblings and distinctively met interacted with their father. After helping create Heaven, Michael personally raised his younger brother Lucifer as a parent would a child, and accordingly, Lucifer took care of Gabriel, and showed him different tricks. Even after the creation of other angels, these seven were the only ones to have direct interaction with God, aside from several selected others. Turok-Han War Some point after their creation, the Archangels also not only helped in the fight against the Turok-Hans, but led the armies of Heaven to fight them when they went into war with God's first beasts. Creation of Man Following the defeat and imprisonment of the Turok-Hans in Purgatory, God created mankind and then He asked that all His children, including the archangels, to kneel before and bow down to them. Although the other six archangels complied, Lucifer however refused and led a rebellion trying to overthrow God, driving him to be jealous of humanity. Therefore, Michael, on God's command, battled and defeated Lucifer and then banished his brother and other wicked angels out of Heaven and into Hell. Oracle's Disappearance Sometime later, after Lucifer's fall from Paradise, when Oracle departed from Heaven and vanished into exile, the six remaining Archangels, according to Metatron, initially fell into despair, ferociously whined, cried, and wailed. They wanted their oldest brother back and they led armies of angels across the entire universe to find him, but over time, however, almost all of them began to give up. However, Ariel and Gabriel were among those few that didn't and they eventually skipped out to Earth. But the four remaining archangel in Heaven decided it was their duty to rule the universe. Whilst they wanted their brother back, over time, however, they began to shift their attention into ruling the Universe. Although immensely powerful themselves, to rule the Universe, they needed the Words of God. However, Metatron, the Scribe of God, predicted the archangels' decision, and proceeded to leave Heaven to protect the tablets and himself. The Series Pending. Characteristics According to Oracle, Archangels are known in Heaven as absolute, precise and wrathful creatures, as he has called them, "The most fearsome wrath of Heaven", known for their immense wrath, and are feared even by other angels. Like all other angels, their true forms are very massive, intense, and have proven not only harmful but also fatal to humans, though Oracle also claimed that some rare and special humans can see their true forms, even when the archangel is within a vessel. Most humans are incapable of surviving possession by an archangel and even those who can survive are left in a dilapidated state if not healed by angelic powers. Their presence on Earth outside a vessel is often visualized as a blinding, pure white light, and their arrival can cause minor tremors, as shown by Lucifer when the Chapel shook as he escaped the Cage, and by Raphael while intervening to protect the prophet Chuck Shurley from Lilith. Their true voice also emits a piercing sound, which has proven to be excruciatingly painful to human's ears -- as such, archangels never speak to humans without the use of a vessel. Archangels appear on Earth in massive, blinding flashes of white light which can cause massive fluctuations in temperature and even widespread blackouts. During a subsequent appearance, Raphael caused the entire Eastern Sea Board to experience a black out and generated strong winds and heavy rainstorms. Shortly before his defeat, Lucifer's presence caused the temperature to drop drastically in Detroit. It has been stated that Archangels are tethered to prophets. Raphael seemed to be the one who monitored and protected prophet Chuck Shurley. Before his fall, Lucifer was God's most beloved angel; he was considered beautiful, and was well respected in Heaven. Archangels view themselves as the highest authority over all of creation, and although some of them have little respect for human life, Ariel and Gabriel have both confessed their appreciation of humanity, even believing humans to be better than them. As leaders in Heaven, Michael, Uriel, Sariel, and Raphael commanded the Host of Heaven, issuing orders to the "Senior Management" who were responsible for deploying angels to Earth. They did share all their plans, especially their intention to not allow Lucifer to be freed, and to avoid rebellion in the lower ranks. God tells the Teams that, like the Seraphim, the Archangels are beings of primordial creation. As a result, it is extremely difficult, but not impossible, for God to resurrect them from the dead unlike lesser angels. However, God states that recreating even one of archangels would take time. Powers and Abilities As chief angels and among the highest order of angels, Archangels are the highest type of celestial being (after the Seraphim), possessing an immense amount of nigh-supreme supernatural power that makes them among the oldest and most powerful supernatural beings in all of creation, right next to God Himself. They possess the powers and abilities that are inherent in all angels, but to a much higher degree as they are endowed with superior angelic abilities, arguably the highest degree with their power just under that of God Himself. They can overpower, kill, and slaughter just about anything. Lucifer even mentioned that it could take their combined strength and power to weaken the Darkness. The Archangels are held in extremely high esteem by lower angels, being looked upon as "fierce" and "absolute" in power and capability. Archangels have a vast supply of power and can create most things out of thin air. The powers of the archangels are incalculable, it is estimated that no archangel has yet used the full extent of their power in the history of the Multiverse. *'Immortality:' Archangels possess an infinite long lifespan and even when manifested, they possess youthful bodies and don't age another day or die from the passing of time. Archangels aren't affected by time or disease and don't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain themselves and are immune to disease and the effects of aging. Unless killed, archangels will live forever. They predate creation and the universe itself making them more than 13.8 billion years old. **'Immunity:' Archangels have immunity to that which affects lesser angels. Michael was not killed by holy fire as lesser angels are, and Lucifer is one of the five things in all creation that Rayne's blades and the colt cannot kill, though both can still inflict pain upon him for a time. **'Invulnerability:' The Archangels are next to indestructible and cannot be damaged, injured, or killed by anything that's at least not supernatural, unless it's an archangel blade, another archangel, a Seraph, a Seraphim Blade, Oracle, the Primordial Beings, or Death's Scythe. They cannot be killed by the Colt or Rayne's Blade, though both will cause them great pain, and are immune to most other forms of damage. Lot's Stone will also cause archangels pain. Largely, however, the only thing that can hurt an archangel is another archangel. **'Regenerative Healing:' If they are harmed in some way, Archangels can instantly heal from just about almost any non-fatal injuries and wounds instantly. *'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence:' As the first and highest order of angels (under the Seraphim), Archangels are endowed with a tremendously vast supply of almost incalculable power, right under that of Oracle and God Himself, that makes them one of the most powerful beings in the universe. They can overpower anything, create almost anything out of thin air and nothingness, and accomplish almost anything they desire with only some exceptions. Only the Primordial Beings and the Seraphim can defeat them. A great display of their power is also the ability to, collectively and assisted by Aurora, Eve, Death, Oberon, Oracle, Eartheia, angels, demons, reapers, fairies, and witches, be able to fatally injure The Darkness but not enough for god to retrap her. Archangels rank in age in this specific order: Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, Gabriel. As for the power line, the order is the same, with Lucifer and Michael being equals, or Michael very slightly stronger. They are far older than The Universe itself. The true extent of an archangel's power is unknown. **'Angelic Possession:' Like many, if not, all other angels, even Archangels require vessels to manifest physically on Earth and can possess a human vessel in order to be able to function on Earth. With the awesome size and power of archangels, it is actually very necessary for them to do so. However, archangels cannot possess a vessel without the permission of the vessel. But because they can manifest their own physical bodies to become corporal, they choose not to. Archangels have no need for possession as God gave them their own bodies when they were created. Archangels are able to possess lower angels. Gabriel had refined his skills of possession to such an extent that he could possess higher angels as well. It should be noted that this is more of mind control than possession. **'Astral Projection:' Archangels can display their wings, like any other angel. Additionally, Archangels are also capable of sending a copy of themselves into the world. **'Biokinesis:' Archangels, by clicking or snapping their fingers, can obliterate a living being by merely thinking of it, making people and beings explode and can spontaneously destroy angels, and therefore monsters and humans alike as well. **'Chronokinesis:' Archangels have more power and control over time than lower angels. They can manipulate time and travel/send themselves and/or others backwards and forwards to different eras in history. **'Cryokinesis:' Archangels are able to create and manipulate ice using only their minds. **'Demotion of Spheres:' Archangels are able to demote Higher Angels to the lowest sphere, by saying a prayer of damnation before stabbing their body, which casts their spirit out. **'Electrokinesis:' Archangels can manifest electrical power and are able to control and manipulate, control, and generate electricity with such an intensity that they can cause coastal blackouts. **'Empathy:' Archangels can read, feel, sense, and understand the emotions of other human mortals in their presence. **'Healing:' Archangels can cure and heal a human of any disease, wounds, or injuries they possess. **'Highly Advanced Apporting:' Archangels can summon angels to them and can banish them as well. They can also teleport people, objects and lesser angels to wherever they want. **'Highly Advanced Illumination Holy White Light:' Archangels can produce and then unleashed a powerful, overwhelming, magnificent, divine white light glow from their hands which will burn anyone within its range and can obliterate entire buildings and destroy a number of beings in one place. Archangels can blast basically anything into oblivion with holy energy. Archangels have direct control over this light power that can also be controlled and concentrated from completely obliterating something to only severely damaging it, deciding how much it burns and whether or not it will kill its victims. **'Highly Advanced Reality Warping:' Archangels have among the greatest degree of reality warping and their reality warping powers make them virtually omnipotent. Like some Malakhim, Powers, and Cherubs, Archangels can alter and manipulate reality itself, albeit to a greater degree than virtually any other being or spell. Gabriel and Lucifer are the most adept at this, able to alter the entire universe for just one or two individuals. This ability is better demonstrated in the archangel Gabriel, who can create anything he wants out of thin air and can even put people in a TV universe. He learned this ability from Lucifer. **'Highly Advanced Telekinesis:' Archangels are among the most powerful telekinetics and can move just about anything, any object, matter, or being, with their minds, even at great range. **'Implosion Smiting:' Archangels have among the most powerful form of smiting that they can explode, or implode, humans, monsters, deities, demons, and even other lower and middle angels. Sidney describes it as popping a balloon full of chunky soup. Both Raphael and Lucifer have displayed this ability, each killing angels once with it and Lucifer and another angel who tried to attack him. **'Power Granting:' Archangels can grant protection or give powers to other beings, including demons, as shown when Raphael made Satan immune to a Cherub's angelic killing touch. **'Pyrokinesis:' Archangels have the power to create, manipulate, control, and generate fire using only their minds. They can incinerate any other angel type, all demons, all fairies, alphas, all monsters, deities, and humans with a tap. Michael incinerated Anna, burning her from the inside out. **'Resurrection:' Archangels can restore life to the deceased, resurrecting deceased individuals back to life. **'Shapeshifting:' Archangels can and are able to change their form/appearance at will, even within a vessel, as Lucifer did when he appeared to Rayne using Christina's visage. Gabriel also demonstrated this ability several times, in conjunction with his reality warping abilities. It is unknown if this is true shapeshifting, an illusion, or a facet of their reality altering ability. However, some rare others may be able to see an Archangels true form through the adopted visage. ***'Manifestation:' Archangels can manifest human bodies for themselves. **'Sensory Synchronization:' Archangels can see and hear through the eyes of those who serve them. **'Superhuman Stamina:' No matter the task at hand, an Archangel will never tire. Archangels, even in their vessels, need nothing to sustain themselves or to maintain their strength, to strive, or operate, as they are self-sufficient. "Falling", or being banished doesn't affect their powers at all, where as it causes normal angels to lose the ability to smite and heal. **'Supernatural Strength:' As the first and most powerful angels (under the Seraphim), even within a vessel, Archangels are the physically strongest of angels, next to the Oracle, and are endowed with astronomical physical strength greater than that of virtually any being, except the Seraphim and the Primordial Beings, and makes them even much physically stronger than humans, spirits, monsters, fairies, deities, demons, and even other lower and middle angels. Dominions and Malakhim are generally no match for an Archangel unless in numbers, and Powers and even Cherubim must gain some upper hand in battle to defeat an Archangel. Archangels can exert or apply extreme immense amounts of physical force to people, objects, and beings. They can overpower and kill anything, besides the Seraphim and the Primordial Beings. They are however strong enough to challenge the Seraphim and when together can defeat single one. **'Telepathy:' Archangels can read, hear, feel, and sense the thoughts and minds of mortal humans, other angels, and monsters. Additionally, Archangels have such a special bond that they can read each other's thoughts and summon each other from across great distances. Their bond is so strong that Julian claimed it was stronger than a Dyad's, which is two beings literally becoming one and the same. ***'Dream Walking:' Archangels are capable of entering and appearing in the dreams of sleeping mortals, and they usually use this ability to communicate when they can't find the person they're looking for, or when they want to talk privately. ***'Sedation:' Archangels can cause other beings to sleep. Michael used this to put Christina Van Helsing to sleep. ***'Memory Manipulation:' Archangels can implant false memories, erase memories, fabricate memories, and restore memories in the minds of mortals. **'Teleportation:' Archangels can move, transverse, disappear, and reappear virtually anywhere instantly from place to place, even crossing between dimensions, across the entire universe that's not sigil-protected instantly. **'Terrakinesis:' Archangels can cause massively powerful, full-fledged earthquakes, regardless of whether they are in a vessel or not. **'Thermokinesis:' Archangels possess the power to alter the temperature of their surroundings. Lucifer's presence could cause a massive drop in temperature, and he could cause ice to form on a window just by breathing on it. Michael was also to cause a door knob to heat up drastically to prevent Adam from escaping. **'Voice Mimicry:' Archangels can duplicate the voice of any other being. **'Weather Manipulation:' Archangels have an unlimited control over the weather and can create rain, thunder storms, lightning strikes, and other weather effects. Practically every Archangel changes the weather upon first emergence. The sheer presence of an archangel can and will drastically alter weather in the surrounding regions, and they are capable of causing raging storms and generating strong air-currents, though archangels are also able to exert some intentional control over weather. **'Wings:' Archangels can manifest their wings from their upper backs. ***'Flight:' Like all regular angels, Archangels have demonstrated flight, even though while not in a vessel. They possess a pair of large wings that provide them with natural flying capabilities. ***'Wing Blades:' The feathers of their wings, if swung fast enough, can severe flesh and eviscerate their opponents. ***'Wing Shields:' Their wings are impenetrable and provide shielding from gunfire. They can wrap themselves in their wings and move through a hail of bullets unharmed. *'[[Omniscience#Cosmic Awareness or Cosmic Knowledge|'Lower Tier Nigh-Omniscience']]:' Being around for billions of years, the Archangels possess an almost unlimited amount of vast knowledge of the universe and awareness about many things. Even when Lucifer was trapped in the Cage, he had knowledge about what Sidney has been through. **'Eidetic Memories:' Archangels have photographic memories, which include the faces of every prophet who has existed or ever will exist etched into their memories. This ability also makes them aware of reality warping and allows them to recognize when a timeline changes or has been altered. **'Heightened Senses:' Archangels are gifted with astronomically heightened senses which allows them to hear every breath, movement, and heartbeat. **'Precognition:' Archangels can see glimpses into the possible futures, although they cannot and do not always see all possible futures or the full picture; as Michael has apparently been "wrong", and neither Michael nor Lucifer nor Uriel foresaw their defeats. **'Supernatural Perception:' Archangels can sense and perceive supernatural beings and things, including species that are naturally invisible, such as Reapers or even the Horsemen. They are capable of seeing ghosts and other invisible creatures. Lucifer was able to casually look at Death's true form upon his release. **'Temporal Awareness:' Archangels are able to detect alterations in a timeline and as such are able to recognize time travelers on sight. Skills and Talents * Skilled Fighters: As the highest warriors of heaven, Archangels are skilled warriors and trained fighters. * Trained Swordsmanship: As the highest warriors of heaven, Archangels are master swordsmen, skilled warriors, and trained fighters. Weaknesses Despite them being very to immensely powerful and even though they are the second highest order of angels, the Archangels possess a few weaknesses which are common to all angels. Some of their weaknesses may not affect them in their true intense light form. Harming, Misleading, Banishing, and Trapping *'Angel Banishing Sigil:' An angel banishing sigil can be used to banish an archangel. *'Lot's Stone:' Lot's Stone can destroy their vessel. *'Enochian Sigil:' Enochian sigils can block and/or conceal a persons and or beings location from being sensed by all angels, including even archangels. Enochian sigils were also used to keep Lucifer confined in his cage. *'Lucifer's Cage:' Created by God Himself with the express purpose of containing Lucifer himself for all eternity, this cell is an immensely powerful prison for archangels and can hold any angel, therefore including archangels, without any internal means of escape. *'Blood Magic:' Powerful blood magic could have limited effects upon Archangels. *'Holy Oil:' When burned, Archangels can trapped in place in a loop of holy fire. When burning holy oil comes into direct contact with an archangel, it is immensely painful and, for a prolonged enough amount of time, could destroy the younger archangels. Their vessels, would, however, be severely burnt, though they could heal them. However, unlike other angels, passing through the Holy Fire would only deal them pain and not injuring them. *'Turok-Hans:' The Turok-Hans can harm archangels. **'Turok-Han Bite:' While a Turok-Han bite can't kill Archangels, it weakens them and causes hallucinations. The effects are temporary and only lasts for a few hours. *'Heaven's Weapon Arsenal:' Powerful weapons from Heaven could harm or potentially even kill an Archangel. All of Heaven's weapons acting together can hurt Gabriel, Raphael, Sariel, and possibly Uriel, but not kill them. It is unknown if Ariel, Lucifer, and Michael would be dealt any pain by the heavenly weapons combined. *'Angel Blades (possibly):' It is implied that angel blades can, at the very least, harm Archangels, as both Raphael and Michael chose to defend themselves when one was thrown at them and Lucifer was wary when Annael threatened him with one and was sure to disarm him. *'Hand of God:' The power from a Hand of God is capable of knocking an Archangel down and prevents them to use their powers temporarily. *'Mass Explosions:' It was shown that massive explosions can cause harm to archangels when the senate of Vegas sent an air strike to Gabriel's palace. *'Electricity:' Archangels can be stunned and rendered unconscious by electric shock. *'Higher Angels:' Higher angels can prove a threat to archangels. Destroying *'Archangel Blades:' Even stronger than angel blades, Archangel blades are capable of harming and killing an archangel. All archangls wield such weapons. **'Empyrean Steel:' This metal is the only thing that is able to kill Archangels. *'Death's Scythe:' Can kill anything. *'Original Angelic Blades:' Being the most powerful angelic blades ever created and among the most powerful weapons in the universe carried by Oracle himself, these blades can harm and kill archangels. *'Severe Trauma:' Severe trauma or injury, such as dismemberment, can kill archangels. *'Seraphim:' Even if it isn't Oracle, the Seraphim can overpower and kill archangels. Even Michael, Lucifer, and Ariel are shown to be inferior to the Seraphim, as Barachiel has taken Michael, Gabriel, and Ariel simultaneously and held her own quite well. **'Seraphim Sword:' The sword of the seraphims are capable of killing archangels. However, when stabbed by Oracle's Seraphim Sword, they would be eradicated from existence. **'Oracle:' Being the Original Angel and as their trainer and oldest brother, Oracle can overpower and kill any of the archangels with ease. Oracle has been shown to be capable of banishing Uriel, the middle archangel, by snapping his fingers and has killed Sariel, the third youngest archangel, by clicking his fingers and also render her powerless, showing Oracle can effortlessly kill the younger archangels. He was also able to overpower Ariel with minor effort and has defeated Michael and Lucifer in fights, showing even the elder archangels are no match for Oracle. However, given the fact Oracle haven't used his smiting ability or his molecular combustion, it's implied that the elder archangels are immune to it but are still noticeably inferior in raw power and skill. *'Death:' As a primordial being and literally the bringer of death, Death is able to easily kill any being in creation, including the archangels. *'Eve:' As a primordial being that embodies life itself, Eve can easily kill the archangels with ease. *'God:' As a primordial being and the one who created the archangels, God can easily kill the archangels. *'Amara:' Being the Darkness and as a primordial being that rivals even God, She can easily kill, overpower, harm, and torture any of the archangels, shown when she effortlessly overpowered Lucifer and tortured him. However, combined and with the help of fairies, pagans, demons, witches, angels, Oracle, God, Aurora, Eve, Death, Oberon and Eartheia, they were able to defeat Amara Known Archangels *'Michael': The eldest of the archangels, Michael is the mightiest and most powerful Archangel under God's command, making him God's oldest and mightiest Angel, next to Oracle. As a general in God's army, Michael commands the Holy Host of Heaven. During the rebellion, Michael cast Lucifer and his followers to Earth for their disobedience. And it was prophosized he would battle Lucifer in the final days of the Apocalypse, however he almost lost until Oracle intervened and defeated Lucifer. When God left, Michael wanted the Host of Heaven to bow down to him and take control of Heaven, and as Oracle declared Civil War, it is unknown if they ever took the pledge. *'Lucifer': The second oldest archangel, Lucifer was once God's most beloved, beautiful, and glorious angel and was an extremely powerful force in God's heavenly alliance. He was the bringer of God's wrath and authority, the accuser and punisher of the wicked. Lucifer is among the most infamous of all angels. But when God created mankind and commanded His angels to bow down to and love them more than He, the jealous and prideful Lucifer refused and rebelled. Thus, he disobeyed and defied God and waged war against Him. He, along with the one-third of Heaven's angels under his command, fought against the Archangel Michael, but were defeated and cast down to Earth where Lucifer fell from grace. In his exile, Lucifer became known as The Devil or Satan and has since planned to tempt Mankind to sin and destruction. *'Ariel': The third oldest archangel, Ariel is first and oldest female archangel, making her the oldest female angel in creation. Sometime after Oracle's disappearance, she also however fell to Earth and spent the next 2,000 years on Earth looking for him. But eventually, after reuniting with Oracle, she reclaimed her grace and became an archangel again. She is now currently in Heaven where she resides as Oracle's second-in-command. *'Uriel': The fourth born and middle child of the archangels. Uriel was below Michael and was noted as a Specialist by Oracle, known also as the Weaponizer of God. He was a considerably powerful archangel. However, after being discovered of working against Heaven, he was killed by Oracle after being revealed to be a Lucifer loyalist and wanting to start the Apocalypse. *'Sariel': The third youngest archangel and the youngest female archangel. Sariel was a celestial being of high ranking who existed in a part of Heaven that not many have been to. She could easily exert control to lower angels and even alter their memory. She was killed by Satan. *'Raphael': The second youngest archangel and God's strongest healer. Before Lucifer's banishment, Raphael was an executive angel and he watched over all the prophets. But once Lucifer fell, Raphael fell directly under Michael and served him as a dangerous foot soldier. When the Apocalypse ended, Raphael returned to Heaven with all the other angels and joined Michael during his crusade to restart the Apocalypse. After Michael's defeat at Oracle's hand, Raphael serves under Oracle. *'Gabriel': The youngest of the archangels, Gabriel was God's greatest messenger. He, like Michael, was a general in God's army of angels. He was a high-executive in the establishment before he left Heaven and once he departed from Heaven, he masqueraded as The Trickster on Earth. In the aftermath of the Apocalypse, Gabriel returned to Heaven to be by Oracle's side during his civil war with Michael. After Oracle defeated Michael, Gabriel then became Oracle's third-in-command and currently resides in Heaven. Trivia * Like in the Series, in some religions and in lore, there are 7 archangels and they are the favorites of God. * Michaelmas, also known as the Feast of Saint Michael, is a Christian festival observed on September 29, to honor the Archangels, specifically Michael, and sometimes Gabriel. * The archangels are collectively one of the most dangerous and powerful creatures in the entire series. * After Season 6, it appears that all the Archangels, excluding Lucifer as he remained trapped in the cage, had fallen under Oracle's command; however in Season 8, Sariel was secretly working against him. * Metatron was described as an Archangel in one of the Word of God tablets, but he revealed that he was simply an angel that was chosen to be a scribe. * While it is unknown what an Angel Suppressing Sigil would do to an archangel, Sidney was able to use the angel banishing sigil against Lucifer successfully, showing that archangels can be affected by that sigil. * Lucifer's eyes are shown to glow reddish orange'', this implies that the color Archangels eyes would glow with the same color whereas the eyes of Oracle and some other angels glow bright blue. However, it is a trait is unique to Lucifer. It is possible that Lucifer appeared that way as he makes use of theatrics when talking with certain people to psychologically get under their skin, as well as him being the First of the Fallen Angels. ** In ''Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer's eyes often glow in this color, proving this is his natural eye color. * Aside from the Seraphim, the Archangels are one of the only two creations of God confirmed to exist pre-Multiverse, and thus one of His only known primordial creations. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Creations of God Category:Species